Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/The Forest Temple
Summary Thrall enters the Forest Temple and finds that a bunch of monkeys have been captured, and that their boss is acting really weird. After being gnawed on by countless plants, he rescues the monkeys and smacks some sense into their boss. He also finds a magic boomerang, which he uses to blow up a giant weed. Link, Hero of the Monkeys First monkey There's a couple Keese in this hallway to kill. At the far end of the hall, you find yourself in a huge room. * There's some vines to your right; at the top is a chest with 10 Rupees. If you want the chest, hit the Walltulas with your Slingshot and climb up the vines. Ahead of you is a cage with a monkey in it. Kill the Deku Babas that attack you, then deal with the Bokoblin, and finally use a Spin Attack on the cage. The monkey climbs up the vines behind the cage and motions for you to follow her. Shoot the Walltulas, climb up, and go through the door at the end of the room. Exploration and other random crap Run up the stairs in front of you and you encounter a Skulltula. Skulltulas are pretty nasty, but they also have a softer side... which is where you wanna stick your sword (aren't we nice?). Wait until it rears up to attack, then Spin Attack to knock it down and finish it with the Ending Blow. Don't light the torches just yet. Instead, drop down from the platform on the north side (opposite side from the stairs) and look to the right for a big round bug. Hold the L-button and wait for it to attack you; it'll bounce off your shield and... start glowing and sparking? Pick it up and throw it at the round rock by the wooden floor. It explodes (what do you expect, it's a BOMBling), revealing a chest with a red Rupee! Have we found one of those yet? I can't remember... Well, it's worth 20 Rupees, so it's the biggest kind we've found so far. Circle back around to the stairs and go back up to the platform where you killed the Skulltula. Light the torches to make a staircase rise (this is the "wooden floor" next to the chest; you can't reach the chest if these stairs are up). Follow the monkey up the stairs, but don't go through the door just yet. Instead, look to the right for a chest. Oh, we get an opening animation for this one! Must be something important! And it is: it's the Dungeon Map! Yay! Go through the door. Let's see... big canyon, rickety wooden bridge, really windy... I don't like the looks of this. The monkey runs across the bridge and a bigger monkey appears on the other side of the bridge. The bigger monkey throws a boomerang and cuts the ropes holding the bridge up! Little monkey, NO! Okay, she grabbed the bridge, she's fine now. The big monkey catches the boomerang and.... Okay, he's dead. Nobody smacks their butt at Thrall and lives to tell about it. But the bridge is out, so we need to find another way across... Head back to the last room and follow the monkey to a hanging rope. She jumps up and grabs the rope; jump to the monkey and swing across to the other side. Go through the door and look to the right to find another Bombling. Smack it with your sword, and let it blow up the rocks, inside are some... is that pot moving? Smash the pots, and a weird chicken pops out of one! It's got a weird head, and it's talking to us... Maybe Thrall should cut mushrooms out of his diet. * The chicken thing is actually Ooccoo, a member of a race called the "Oocca". She automatically joins you (Thrall doesn't look too happy about it), and she can warp us out of the Dungeon if we want. If you need Lantern Oil or something, use Ooccoo (yes, she's an Item), then use her son Ooccoo Jr. to get back in (if you think Ooccoo looks weird, wait till you see her son...). Go the other way and burn the web. Kill the Deku Baba here if you need Slingshot ammo, then hop across the wooden platforms. Ignore the monkey for now and go through the first door. It might not be obvious, but this is the room where that baboon wrecked the bridge. Cross the rotating platform ahead of you, then go through the door on the far side. Open the chest to your left in the next room for... a Small Key! There's nothing more we can do here at the moment, so backtrack to where you left the monkey. We need to jump to the ledge on the left, but a Pygmy Skulltula's in the way. Shoot it with the Slingshot to knock it down, and it walks right into the water. Yay for suicidal enemies! Jump to the ledge, then head for the locked door. *If you want to open another chest, cross the rope bridge to the right, then jump off the left side of this platform. In the water, look to the right to find a small tunnel; swim through to find a chest with 10 Rupees. Swim back to the entrance to the room and climb out of the water, then head back to the locked door. Second monkey In this room is... another caged monkey! Monkey #1 runs down to the cage, so let's follow her and the bridge just broke behind us. Seriously, was there any kind of bulding standard for this place?! * Underneath one of the wooden walkways is a chest with 10 Rupees. The monkey cage is on top of a totem pole. Roll into it until the cage falls off. The monkey's free, but you also attracted a couple Bokoblins. Kill 'em, then follow the monkeys up the ramp. They jump and grab a rope overhead so we can swing across to the door. How would we get around without you, monkeys? Looking for more monkeys Backtrack to the room where you got the Dungeon Map. Use the monkeys to swing across to the door on the west side of the room, burn the web, and head through the door. Inside, kill the Baba Serpents and run up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, turn around and look to your right; there's a path right next to the top of the stairs. At the end of the path is a gap; grab the nearby Bombling and throw it into the gap. A weird plant grabs the Bombling and blows up. * That Deku Like grabs you when you try to jump over it. And it does a whole Heart each time it chews on you. So you want it dead. Jump across the gap; there's a ledge above you with a boulder on it. Go back and grab another Bombling, then run over, jump the gap, and toss it on the ledge. The rock blows up, revealing a doorway. Don't go through the door, though. Instead, turn left (assuming you're facing the door) and shoot the Walltulas off the vine wall. Jump and grab the wall, then climb up and look for a Bombling nearby. Next to the Bombling is another gap; toss the Bombling into the gap and another Deku Like dies of serious indigestion. Now drop down this gap; there's a chest in an alcove at the bottom. Inside the chest is another Piece of Heart! (Piece of Heart Total: 2/45) Both of the doors on the west side of this room lead to monkeys... which one do we take? Screw it, let's go through the northwest door (the one behind the rock we blew up) first. Third monkey Oh, yeah... this room... First, head straight and hop down from the ledge. To the right is a totem pole; roll into and... why was there a chest on top of a totem pole? Whatever; pop it open for a Small Key. Next, head to the bridge; see how some of the tiles are rising up a little bit? Those tiles have Tile Worms under 'em. Don't step on a Tile Worm, or you'll go flying. And to top it off the little bastards laugh at you. There's three rows of tiles; stay on the left-most row of tiles. On the other side, carefully move around (there's more Tile Worms over here) and light the torches. This raises some wooden steps; now we can reach the monkey. Or we would be able to, if there wasn't a Skulltula ready to drop down on us. Kill it. Okay, is there anything lse that wants to get between us and the monkey? No? I didn't think so. Unlock the door for our third monkey! We're done here, so head to the last room we were in. * If you want some more cash, look for a vine wall on your left as you go down the steps. At the top is a chest with 20 Rupees. Once you're back in the previous room, hang a right and climb the vine wall. We ignored this door earlier, but now we wanna go through it. Fourth monkey Okay, the monkey's locked behind a door on the other side of the room. And look, the Key's on the floor right in front of us! Talk about- Shoulda known it couldn't be this easy. A big plant that looks like a Baba Serpent growing out of a Deku Like picks up the key. And it drops it in the Deku Like part. This is a Big Baba. This thing's not as tough as it looks. Wait for it to lunge at you, then give it a good smack. Do this a few more times, until the stalk dies. The Deku Like opens up, but there's not much we can do... It's not like we... Is that a Bombling on the other side of the room? Well, this solves everything! Grab the Bombling and give it to the Deku Like. He blows up, and the Key is left on the floor. Grab it and free the monkey. On to Ook Now we can get to the miniboss. Backtrack to the room where we got the Map, then head through the north door. The monkeys jump and hang from a rope, letting us swing across. Use them to cross the gap, then go through the door. * If you need some Hearts, crack open the Deku Baba heads next to the door. In this room we find Ook, that baboon from earlier. He throws his boomerang to cut down some Baba Serpents, then smacks his rump at us some more. Oh, it's on, monkey... He spends the battle hopping around on top of the room's totem poles; sometimes he stops to throw his boomerang at you. Okay, first thing is to kill those Baba Serpents. When they're dead, keep your eye on Ook. Whenever he stops to throw the boomerang, roll into the totem pole he's standing on. He loses his balance, and when the boomerang comes back it knocks him to the ground. Once he's grounded, go to town on his arse (literally; you attack his butt). After 3 or so rounds of spanking, Ook starts hopping around the room and runs into a pole. He falls on his back, and... a Twilit Parasite falls off his head? He was possessed the whole time! * Wait... the bug was on his head... but we had to attack his butt... Probably better if we don't think about it... Ook gets up and looks around the room before jumping up to a hole in the wall. We can't follow him, but we'll run into him again before we're done in the Forest Temple. The boomerang Ook was using starts floating. Apparently, it's a magic boomerang! It flies around the room making tornadoes for a little bit, then comes back to Thrall. We just got the Gale Boomerang! Equip our newest toy and look for a fan over the door. Throw the Gale Boomerang at it three times to raise the bars blocking the exit, then leave the room. More monkeys Outside Ook's arena, hang a right and take a look at the rotating bridges. They're both at different angles... But wait! We have the Gale Boomerang! Toss the 'Rang at the second rotating bridge so that they're both facing the same direction; now we can cross. Watch out for the wind, though; just because we have an awesome wind-making item doesn't mean the wind won't keep rotating the bridges. On the next platform, rip the Bokoblin a new one and throw the Boomerang at the web holding up the monkey cage. Looks like those other four weren't the only monkeys in the Temple; might as well find the others... Anyway, cross the bridges to the south; we end up back where we got the first Piece of Heart. But before we go any further... Time for a small detour. Small detour Head for the room where you first encountered Tile Worms (northwest door). The last time we were here, those Tile Worms were laughing at us... well, payback's a b****. Throw the Gale Boomerang at those f***ers and rip 'em out of the ground. On second thought, just rip up every single tile on the floor. * If the Worms land in the water, they die. If they don't, hack 'em up. Once the Worms are gone, pull out the Boomerang and target the lit torches that raised the wooden steps we used earlier. The torches go out and the steps sink into the floor, revealing a chest. Pop it open for...another Piece of Heart! Piece of Heart Total: 3/45 Okay, enough screwing around, let's head back to the room where we got the Map (you should know where this is by now). Some directions and a special key Remember the chest hanging from the ceiling in here? We couldn't do anything with it before, but with the Gale boomerang we can get to it. Target the web holding it up and cut it. The chest drops; open it for the Compass! * The Compass in Twilight Princess has a special feature: it shows you where to find special objects in addition to chests and the Boss. Bring up the map and... See those red dots? Those are the other monkeys. Now head through the east door. There's a chest in here we couldn't get before; get to the wooden bridge. Take a look at the pillars; they have fans on top of them. The floor has a "Z" shape on it that touches the pillars. If this isn't obvious, then I feel sorry for you. Solve the puzzle to open the gates blocking your path to the chest. * Why would this chest be so fancy? Because it's got the Big Key in it. You can't beat a Dungeon without getting the Big Key. Key in hand, go back across the bridge and go through the door ahead of you. You end up back in the big canyon room. Cross the rotating bridge and go through the door. This next room should look familiar; we came here to grab a key earlier. Rotate the bridge so we can cross, then head through the door on the far side. Inside, we find the monkeys we saved earlier, hopping on some mushrooms. Looks like there's three emptey mushrooms, so that must mean three more monkeys. Sixth monkey We need to get across the bridges to the left; keep rotating them so you can continue. On the other side, kill a Bokoblin and take out the Walltulas clinging to the vines. Work your way up the vines to a door and head through it. There's a few Baba Serpents in here that you want to get rid of first. Once they're gone, look for a small rock sticking out of the water to your right; there's a Bombling sticking out of it. You can't reach it on foot, so grab it with the Boomerang. Quickly run to the left and throw it into the nearby Deku Like. It dies, opening a path to a chest with a Small Key. That's not all we need to do here. Target the Bombling again, but then lock onto the boulder on the ledge above you. The Boomerang grabs the Bombling and slams it into the boulder. Climb up the vines and deal with the enemies (Boomerang to get the Baba Serpents to come down from the ceiling), then- the monkey's behind a boulder. Perfect... Wait, we have Bombling power! Use the Boomerang to bring one up to the ledge, then throw it at the boulder to free the monkey. Seventh monkey Go back to the room we were just in, cross the bridges, and return to the room with the rotating bridge in the center. Get on the bridge, then hit the fan so you can reach the east and west doors. Deal with the Bokoblins, then... let's go through the locked door first (you did get that Key from the room with Monkey #6, right?). In here we have more Tile Worms. Rip 'em outta the ground and slash away, then head through the tunnel at the far end of the room. Drop down at the end, deal with a Skulltula, and knock some Walltulas off a vine wall. Climb up and deal with any enemies, then look for two fans near the monkey. Target both fans at the same time, then throw the Boomerang to spin the fans and open the gates, freeing the monkey. Head over to the ledge on the other side of this level; you can get down to the door from here. * Hop across the wooden platforms up here to find a chest with 20 Rupees. Final monkey Head through the door, then cross the bridge and go through the one on the other side of the room. Squash some Skulltulas (a flyswatter would come in handy... or a really big shoe...) inside. Okay, now we need to burn one of these webs. Burn the one farthest to the north and drop down the hole. You land on a big stump next to a monkey cage; slice the bars until the cage breaks. Now, jump off the stump, but don't jump into the Deku Like. Deal with the Skulltula on the floor, then look for a Bombling. Grab the Bombling, give it to the Deku Like, and grab the 20 Rupees that fall out. Now we can leave; climb up the vine wall and head out through the door. In the next room, head through the north door. The monkeys are all here, and they're gonna help us reach the Boss. About time we saved someone who actually returns the favor! The monkeys climb up the tree and make a... monkey chain. Anyway, swing across on the monkey chain to the boss door. * BEFORE YOU GO THROUGH THE BOSS DOOR: One of the pots over here has a Fairy in it. Empty one of your Bottles and grab the Fairy! (I do it just to be safe; never had to use a Fairy in this game) Twilit Parasite Diababa Now to use that Big Key. Open the door and head into the Boss room. Big room, purple water with some logs floating in it, Bomblings sticking out of the logs... but no Boss. Wait, is the water bubbling? It is, in TWO places. And some giant Deku Baba heads pop out. They're too far for us to hit them with our sword, but they're not out of range of the Boomerang. Bring out the Gale Boomerang, then target a Bombling and one of the heads. Let it fly; the 'Rang snags the Bombling and drops it into the Deku Baba's mouth. It sinks into the water, leaving just one head to face you. * You could just bring a Bombling to you and throw it at one of the heads when they lunge at you, but this way is more convenient. * Sometimes it's easier to target the Bomblings and heads manually. Using L-targeting is kind of random; you might end up targeting a second Bombling instead of a head. Repeat this with the other head. And... that's the boss fight. But wait! The water's bubbling again. Suddenly, the two heads come back out, along with a huge plant! And the bigger plant has a big eye in its mouth. Creepy. This is the real Diababa. When Diababa came out, the logs sank, so we don't have any Bomblings. Just great... Wait a little bit, and you'll hear a monkey. That doesn't sound like the monkeys we've been saving... Guess who comes swinging into the room. It's Ook! He swings over to a ledge and pulls out... a Bombling! Then he starts swinging back and forth holding the Bombling with his feet. Diababa's watching him the whole time. Target the Bombling, then the middle head. Wait until Ook is next to one of the wooden ledges on the walls, then let the Boomerang fly. If your timing is right, the Boomerang should grab the Bombling and slam Diababa in the side of the head. Ouch... Diababa falls to the floor, and his eyestalk thing flops out. Smack it until he recovers. He gets back up and starts spitting purple water at you (it's less like "spitting" and more like aiming a high-powered hose at you), but the stream's movement is kinda predictable. Wait until Ook grabs another Bombling, and blindside Diababa with it again. This time, you should get a Finish prompt when you target the eye; use the Ending Blow for a quick finish. Diababa thrashes around a bit, then wilts and dies. His eye falls next to you and explodes, leaving a Heart Container behind! Now we have FOUR Hearts! Heart Container Total: 4/20 (I'm counting the 3 Hearts we started the game with) That's not all we get. Diababa's body explodes into a bunch of black square... pixel... thingies. They merge into a weird stone object: A Fused Shadow. Midna takes it, says a few things, and makes a portal leading out of the dungeon. Grab the Heart Container and tell Midna you're ready to go. End of the Forest Temple <-- Back to Part 3 [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 5|On to Part 5 -->]] Twilight Princess/Diachronos 4